Just for Today
by kittykatloren
Summary: Quickly, before she lost her nerve, Eirika stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "If I'm Erina… If I'm not a princess here, then… then you're not my knight here, either." FE8 Sacred Stones; Seth/Eirika oneshot.


**A/N:** Playing through Sacred Stones again is giving me so much inspiration this time around. Almost all of it Seth/Eirika. xD So here's a plot bunny that hit me in Chapter 9 of Eirika's path, when they're in Port Kiris. It seems that she's traveling undercover for a little bit. What ideas might that place into our princess's head...? (Operating under the assumption they've already reached A support by now, because in my game, they get that at like the end of the 3rd chapter lol.)

**Words: **984  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Eirika, Seth  
><strong>Time: <strong>Chapter 9 of _Sacred Stones_  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Nintendo, not me.

* * *

><p>She wished she had about ten extra pairs of eyes. All around her, there was just so much to <em>see<em>: bright fabrics dangling over stalls selling anything from clothes to intricate glass work to fruits of all shapes and sizes; peddlers bustling this way and that through the throng; foreign faces of deep russet color or freckled or wind-worn by the sea, all jostling for her attention. And the sounds and the smells, too! Fresh bread, merchants shouting their wares, musicians and dancers on the corners, sweat and perfumes and _people_. Eirika almost staggered; she was spinning around so much, trying to soak it all in.

"Pretty jewels for the pretty lady? Cheap, cheap!"

"Fish! Fish! Caught fresh! Fish, fish!"

"Miss, look here, just in - "

"Hey, lady! Watch out!"

Two little boys dashed past her, barefoot and laughing, playing some chase game with an old leather ball. The people trying to sell her things crowded around her, and she was quite at a loss for words. She couldn't get away from them, and all she wanted to do was see _more_, but there was far too much here already, she would get lost if she went any further –

A strong, warm hand grasped her arm and led her firmly out of the clamoring circle of merchants, much to their obvious disappointment. Eirika beamed up at Seth, her rescuer.

"Oh, Seth, it's amazing here!" she said. "Did you see those fruits with the spikes all over them? And the cloth with that diamond pattern in the bright red there? And the wood carver, there, he's working right now –and all the people – and the smell of the bread – and - "

"Don't forget to breathe, Princess," Seth said, his lip twitching.

She did so, a long, deep breath, and it gave her time to notice something. "You can't call me that here, _you_ told me that," she reprimanded. "I'm _Erina_."

"Right. Erina." Seth had the grace to took ashamed of his slip. "Well, Erina. My advice still holds. Do not forget to breathe, and do not get so overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds that you forget why we are here."

"I know, Seth. But there's time yet before ships come to port." Someone rushed by her again, shoving her roughly to the side and into Seth; he caught her handily. Before he let go, she smiled up at him and caught him a moment of weakness, for he smiled just as warmly back. Lately, he hadn't been looking at her like that anymore.

Perhaps it was the heady perfumes in the air, or the noise filling her mind so she couldn't think quite straight. But pressed so close to him, surrounded by strangers in a strange land, an idea struck her, quite strange but enticing itself.

Quickly, before she lost her nerve, Eirika stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "If I'm Erina… If I'm not a princess here, then… then you're not my knight here, either," she said, sure her cheeks were flaming as red as the scarlet dyed cloth she had so admired.

As she settled back down onto her feet, Seth's face followed hers, drawn like a moth to flame. Their lips were scant inches apart, and if she closed her eyes now, her lashes would brush his skin. Her heart raced as she waited for second that seemed as long as a lifetime, wondering, hoping, searching his dark eyes... She heard a shuddering breath, and didn't know if it was hers or his. Light fingers danced across her cheek, warm breath tickled her sensitive lips, the taste of him trembled too close to her tongue to be resisted. Seth's hands gripped her waist. She slipped her arms more securely over his shoulders, stood on her tiptoes, bringing their bodies flush against one another…

And then he jerked away, releasing her so quickly she almost stumbled. Her lips still tingled. She wasn't quite sure what had happened - had he touched her lips with his, or had it just been his breath? Eirika watched as Seth struggled to find words, opening his mouth and closing it again without speaking, his gaze pained.

"I'm sorry," Eirika said swiftly. "I shouldn't have said that, I know, I'm sorry… I just… I thought, maybe, for today…"

The straight line of his shoulders loosened a little. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and glanced away. "I thought so too," he admitted. "But I cannot… You are only Erina in name, nothing more. I am sorry."

"Don't be. You're right." She sighed, feeling like a child. It had been a foolish dream, to think they could ever pretend to be people they were not. As she looked down at her feet in embarrassment, she felt his hand take hers and squeeze it. Eirika glanced up, eyes wide.

"Would… would you like to see more of the market while we wait for the ship, Erina?" said Seth. His tone was light, hesitant. Not exactly a knight to his princess, but not exactly a man to his lover. Somewhere in between.

"I would," she replied, falling in step very close beside him. He led her through the streets without ever once letting go of her hand. Both of them laughed and smiled as the afternoon wore away.

It was not, perhaps, as much Eirika might have wished for. Neither of them could forget themselves entirely. She could gaze at him, and he at her; they could hold hands, knowing that all who saw them would see a young couple in love. But they could do nothing more.

It was enough to make her almost wish that she could stay Erina. Too soon, Erina would be nothing more than Eirika's memory. But it was easier, being Erina. Right now, Erina was happy, hand in hand with the man she loved.


End file.
